


Punisher: Apocalypse

by 100Masks



Series: Punisher:Apocalypse [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Punisher (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100Masks/pseuds/100Masks
Summary: Frank and Micro take in the injured, only to discover a threat is looming nearby.





	Punisher: Apocalypse

"Well don't just stand there with the safehouse door open! Drag him in!" Micro shouted. Frank grunted in disbelief. His least favorite person just happened to be alive. 

He pulled Deadpool in for medical treatment. Micro hurried over. "Uh oh." Frank put his hand over his face. Micro rarely had bad news. "Just tell me already." 

"Well Frank, his regenerative abilities aren't working. Deadpool suffered heavy blood loss. I can patch him up but, hes just another angry man with guns at the moment."

Suddenly they heard a click. They turned around to see Eddie Brock aiming a gun at the trio. "I want answers. What the hell is going on? One minute I'm fighting Kingpin and then a bright light evaporates everyone in the city."

Deadpool sprung up suddenly and began speaking in a dark voice, like a man possessed. "This is the rapture, mortals. You will either kneel to your new god Apocalypse, or die like the scum you are."

There was only one man that would call them mortals with such arrogance. "Loki!" Frank yelled. "You know damn well that we aren't giving up." Deadpool laughed. "Then you shall answer to War!"

The ground and building shook. This was not good. Deadpools thousand yard stare disappeared. "I feel violated." He said. Micro was back at the computer and digging through a box of strange tech.

"Eddie, do you have the Venom IN YOUR BLOOD?" Micro asked. Eddie nodded. "I can probably find the tech to transfer some of it into Deadpool, gather and heal the regenerative cells, and put them INTO FRANK."

"That's crazy enough to work, I like it." Eddie said as the ground shook more violently. "I need you to stall for time Frank. I'll have Deadpool bring you an injection of the finished Venom mixture when it's ready."

"Don't I get a say in this? This is crazy even for me!" Deadpool protested. A collective NO was shouted in response. The building security radar began going crazy. "Get out there and keep him busy!" Micro shouted, tossing Punisher an assault rifle.

Castle stepped outside to face the beast. He had fought Hulk before and won. He had even KILLED hulk in two timelines. He could do it again. Even if he WAS a Demi god now.

But the sight he was met with was much more than he was prepared for.....


End file.
